Drabble goodness!
by Krysala
Summary: Collection of drabbles spawned from my Pit of a brain. So far including Thundercracker, Perceptor, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, and a few others, including a guest. Please R&R.
1. Thundercracker

A/N: Very short drabble to work off writer's block. Bunnies are giving me problems. Flamers not appreciated, yada yada. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Thundercracker, please. This is very important to me, and you still owe me a favor from when I didn't kill you last time." The mech pleaded, desperation in his tone and optics.<p>

He was begging on his hands and knees, a very difficult position to get to when you're cuffed. The Seeker looked over the mech, arms crossed over his chest, for a moment, and slowly shook his head, a sneer on his face. It wasn't worth it. The pathetic fighter asked for too much and not enough in return. Going to the Autobot base? Without getting detected by either side? Leaving a note there in a specific place for a specific someone to find with out getting caught? Impossible! Red Alert would discover him the moment he went _near_ the Autobot base, let alone inside and to the crew's quarters! No, the Autobot could offline for all he cared, the note was nothing. He refused to offline doing something for an Autobot Soundwave was soon going to interrogate. The blue jet smiled cruelly at that thought. It would be nice to watch an Autobot writhe in pain before off-lining, he hadn't had a chance to see one in a while. He would have to be there.

* * *

><p>AN: Please click the little button below in the center! Yeah, the review one! Thx! :D


	2. Perceptor and Wheeljack

A/N: Another drabble i made. I don't think i've ever seen Perceptor and Wheeljack as twins, or even related. I don't remember where i got the idea for this one... anyway, enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

><p>Perceptor let out a sigh, wishing he could have a day off. He hadn't had one in several vorns, but the war didn't help any. The microscope shook his head, refocusing himself on repairing Mirage's electron disruptor. The spy's last battle with the Decepticons hadn't gone well, and he was currently in the med-bay, being repaired by Ratchet. This particular device he hadn't seen before and he wasn't going to give a chance to see it up. The invisibility device was a rare occurrence, and this one had been modified, requiring even more time to fix without messing them up. A symbol on a corner of the casing caught his attention and he sighed, longing flowing through his body. The scientist's spark reached out for it's missing half yet again, and a soft 'click' froze him in place.<p>

'Impossible!' He breathed almost silently, optics widening in disbelief. The mech immediately abandoned his project, exiting his lab at a near-run, leaving bots staring, wide-eyed, as the scientist flew down the hall to the Ark's entrance, his spark pulling at him. Once there, he had to cycle his optics a few times, as he paused in the doorway, to check that they weren't fooling him. They weren't.

::Jack!:: Perceptor yelled over his reconnected bond as he threw himself at the engineer, pulling him close for a hug. Tremors passed through his frame as he clutched his twin close, not caring at that moment that Optimus and the others were there.

::Cep? Is it really you?:: The Lancia asked hesitantly, almost unbelievingly. His twin nodded, his head in the crook of Wheeljack's neck. Tears pooled in Perceptor's optics and he blinked rapidly to dispel them, trying to hold the tears back. ::We've got kinda an audience here, Cep.:: His words made Perceptor's processor try to lock up, as he never did well with crowds, but the engineer continued, distracting the mech. ::Don't you think we should head to your lab for some privacy? It's been too long and I can't wait to tell you what I've been doing.::

::Yeah, let's head down to my lab. I've actually got one of your projects down there I was working on for Mirage, his invisibility device. Y'know, the electron disruptor. It was giving me some trouble, but now that you're here, you can help me fix it. We should probably tell Optimus where we're going. No doubt he's wondering why I ran across the room to you.::

::Yeah... I never thought you would do that.::

::You said yourself, it's been too long.:: The scientist replied teasingly as he peeled himself away from his twin.

"Optimus, would it be alright if I bring Wheeljack to my lab?" He asked, turning to face his leader, who had a surprised expression. The matrix bearer could only nod and turn to watch as his scientist and engineer who apparently knew each other previously walk off to do who knew what.

"Prowl, do you have any clue what just happened?"


	3. Death

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Guess as to who the character is please, i want to see who people think it is. Very short. Please R&R!

A gleam shone in his wide, over-bright, optics, and maniacal laughter trailed from his lips. He ran through a large crowd, shoving aside those in his way, and tried to lose his pursuers. Gasps came from the crowd as they caught sight of his energon covered hands and face, serving only to heighten his laughter. His laughter never stopped, not even when a shot sounded from behind him and pain exploded in his back, it never hitched nor paused. It only was ended when he stopped to tell his final words as his life-blood pooled around his face-down frame.

"Sentinel Prime is dead! Finally dead. Megatron will be pleased!" His final words rang though the alley way he lay in, leaving silence in it's wake. The passersby stared as the police ran to the body that was slowly graying. They didn't oppose the mechs final words, working in silence. Whispers ran through the crowd, and the street quickly emptied. There was soon no trace that a mech had died here not too long ago.


	4. Bluestreak and Motormaster

A/N: I blame the Random prompt generator! ^^ Prompt: Motormaster/Bluestreak- Mistake (I don't do pairings, least not yet)

* * *

><p>The sniper shivered. The bullet had come too close to comfort. Turning around, he glared at his partner.<p>

"Sorry Blue! I didn't mean to shoot!" His partner's posture didn't fit his words, sincere as they might have sounded. He already knew the mech from the amount of missions they had been sent on together. He was cocky, arrogant, and his posture said so. "It was a mistake, honest!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that the day you can beat me at the range, Motormaster." Bluestreak said with a huff, turning his attention back to the range ignoring the cry of outrage.


	5. Hound and Carly

A/N: Random Prompt Generator again!

"Hound, what do you think of ambition?" The scout looked thoughtful for a moment at the question.

"I guess I think it's good for some, not so for others. There's a lot of good people who wouldn't be able to do what they need to if they didn't have ambition, but there are also a lot of people who have too much. They will stop at nothing to get to the top, for no reason other than they can," He said, turning his head to look at her from the berth. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She replied.


	6. Rosies

I got this when my friend told me about the possible real meaning of the poem... R&R please!

_Ring around the rosies,_

The Seekers flew above, circling the nearly dead city.

_Pocket of posies,_

They pulled explosives out of subspace, preparing to drop them.

_Ashes, Ashes_

The smoke from the burning buildings hid them.

_We all fall down!_

The explosion leveled the city.


	7. Falling

Again, I blame my friend... R&R please!

_London Bridge is falling down,_

The bridge spanning the distance between the two cities crumbled.

_falling down,_

Everyone on it, those who had not been rescued yet, fell.

_falling down._

The rumblings from the land lessened.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

The ruins of the bridge lay in the deep ravine below.

_my fair lady._

My femme, my other half lay down there, broken, twisted.


	8. Darkness

I don't really know where this one came from, but listening to Werewolf Monster by Skillet helped me, i bet. Please Review!

* * *

><p>A silhouette stood out on a hill, a dark shadow against the bright moon. It was doubled up in laughter, the sound increasing as it was nearly blown over. The laughter, blown along by the driving wind, is maniacal, crazed. The figure turns away from terrified screams, still laughing, and lifts a device from its side. A switch on the lifted device is flipped, and fire accompanies a sonic boom, causing another bout of insane laughter from the figure on the hill from just the sounds and continuing screams. Turning away from the moon, its optics glow a blinding white. Anyone watching was suddenly struck by chills, eyes and optics both locked onto that oblivious figure as it stands and laughs in the moonlight.<p> 


	9. The end

A/N:... R&R please.

* * *

><p>Prowl wanted to sigh. He knew he wasn't going to make it, and that he was going to die here, away from Jazz. A sonic blast from Thundercracker had taken out his audios, and another blast had nearly blown his spark chamber wide open. His legs had been blown apart from Megatron's shot at Prime. He had taken the shot for his commander, and wasn't regretting it at all. His door wings twitched as faint rumbling reached them, and a bitter smile reached his lips.<p>

The debris from the fallen building had made a cave like hole for him, but it didn't help the recovery process any for those getting him out. They may be trying to get him out quickly, but it wasn't going to help. His Battle computer gave him a 3% chance of survival, even with the hole opened up. It wasn't wide enough for anyone to be able to go through and bring him back up, even if he could help them in his current condition. It wasn't long before his vision started tunneling, cutting off the shifting debris he had been able to see to his left and right. He couldn't feel pain anymore, and it was a blessing. His days of slitting his wrists, it seemed, were almost over. This was ending it for him, instead of him having to do it himself.


	10. Sideswipe

A/N: This one's in Bayverse, just thought I'd say. 10th drabble! Yay. Review please.

* * *

><p>Optics raised themselves to the stars above, belonging to a silver mech who sat outside. His gaze was saddened, full of longing and pain. How much longer would it be? A twinge went through his spark, and he raised a hand to his chest plates before reaching out to the twinkling lights. Blue optics dimmed, and the mech seemed to curl in upon itself, cradling the reaching hand to his chest. He would have cried like the humans did if he could have, but settled for a longing keen, floating through the air softly.<p>

_'Sunny...Where are you? I miss you.' _


End file.
